Perfect
by XSilverXWingedXAssassinX
Summary: When Malik has doubts about himself and his relationship, who is there to comfort him? None other than the Master Assassin himself. AU AltairXMalik Rated M for language and implied sexual relations.


**Hey people so this isn't my first one-shot, but this is my first boyXboy one-shot. Please R&R. Sorry for the OCness. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Altair Ibn'La-ahad, Malik A-Sayf, and Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft...I wish I owned them though...**

**'Fucking Perfect' belongs to P!nk.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<strong>_

_**LIke you're less than, less than perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing you are perfect to me."**_

Malik sighs as he plops down in his seat on the bus. Today had to have been the worse day of his life, excluding the one in Iraq when he lost his arm and brother. His self-esteem is in a negative number at the moment. He kept on being bashed by strangers calling him 'terrorist' and 'cripple'. The lowest blow was from one of his co-workers talking about him behind his back. _"Hey, __Todd, __do __you __know __the __homo's __name?"_ Who is he to judge? Has he never met someone who likes guys before?

Plus to add insult to injury, that same guy he was talking to decided to talk to Elaine during lunch about the same matter.

_"Poor __guy. __I __mean __he __has __one __arm. __I __don't __know __how he __even __landed __this __job. __Jay __must've __been __desperate."_

_ "He's good with the kids. All of the kids who come to me next always complain that I'm not as fun as he is. From what I see, he seems perfectly fine with just one arm," Elaine Moors says, defending Malik. Malik just walked in the cafeteria to hear the discussion. The guy from before just scoffs._

_ "The kids? I wouldn't trust the kids with him. He might hit on some of the boys. I mean, personally, I think all homo's should work together in one place and not where there are children." Elaine just stares in disbelief at how much he hates homosexuals._

_ "Malik would never do that! Sure, he might like men, but I'm sure he wouldn't stoop as low as to hit on the boys. Besides, he has a boyfriend. He's very nice. We've gone to lunch before. The two are so in love-" _

_ "Really? Are you sure they are in love? Maybe he's taken pity on Malik. I mean he has one arm, lost a brother, and jumps every time a student slams something. He has got to take pity on him. Who wouldn't? I'm filled with pity every time I look at the poor guy." That jerk interrupts Elaine with his unwanted comments. Normally, Malik would ignore the comments, but it cut deep when they brought Altair into their conversation._

_ Feeling depressed, Malik just gets a small salad with a bottled water. He looks over to that table to see Elaine gesturing over with a large smile. He smiles a sad smile and cautiously walks to the table. The guy mumbles something along the lines of 'here comes the homo'. _

_ "Hello, Elaine. I'm sorry, but I don't think we've ever met. I'm Malik A-Sayf," Malik offers his right hand and a fake smile to the rude man. Said man glares at his hand in disgust, roughly getting up from the table._

_ "I'm sorry, but I don't touch homos," he rudely says before leaving abruptly. Elaine looks at the man in disgust before softly putting her hand on Malik's outstretched arm._

_ "I __am __so, __so __sorry, __Malik. __I __did _not _expect __him __to __do __that. __Jerry...isn't __very __excepting __of __those __who __are __different. __It __took __him __a__while __to __like __me __because __I __got __pregnant __before __marriage. __He __still __shoots __me __dirty __looks __in __the __halls." __Malik __nods __mutely __and __stares __as __Jerry __storms __off, __yelling __at __some __kids __as __he __passes. __Malik __looks __down __at __Elaine __and __sees __her __look __at __him __with __a __soft __smile. __He __smiles __back, __but __it __feels __to __fake __to __be __convincing. __Malik __sits __down __and __mulls __over __what __'Jerry' __just __said._

Malik sighs as he actually does mull over what Jerry said. Why does Altair stay with him? Is it just from pity? I mean, most people offer so much help to him in public. He has one arm that is perfectly capable of pulling down the plastic plates from the top self. Altair sometimes offers to help, but only when he knows Malik desperately needs help. But, does Altair do it out of pity or love? Does Altair love him, the broken and scarred ex-soldier?

The speaker announcing the stops breaks Malik out of his reverie. He gets up from his seat to exit the bus. Some people move out of his way mumbling 'terrorist' under their breath. Malik ignores them, but it still cuts deep. Just because his mother and father were from Syria, doesn't make him a terrorists! He was raised here since he was 7. Maybe he wasn't born here, but his allegiance is for America! His time in the military shows for that.

"Do you need help, sir?" a man says to Malik. Malik glares over at him and readjusts his messenger bag over his shoulder. His hands might be full, but he is perfectly capable of carrying them for the two blocks to his and Altair's apartment. The man who offered, stifles a laugh and looks back at his buddies doubled over in laughter.

"No, thank you, sir. I'm capable of carrying my stuff to my apartment. Besides, helping a cripple might cramp your style. Why don't you go back to your frat boys and leave me the hell alone," he snarls. The man looks at Malik in shock, not expecting that answer. Malik roughly bumps shoulders with him, practically knocking him over. Malik mutters curses in Arabic before heading down the sidewalk to head home.

After being splashed three times by cars driving through a puddle and having several people call him several names, Malik finally makes it home with tears threatening to spill. All he wants to do is take a nice, steamy bath and then cuddle with Altair while watching Toddlers and Tiaras. He just loves to make fun of the moms in that show, but he doesn't think that would help.

Sighing for the millionth time since he left school, he drops his bags on the floor by the door before heading to his and Altair's room to get clothes. He picks the biggest sweatpants from Altair's drawers and some boxers from his drawers. He heads over to the bathroom and strips.

He turn the water on the hottest setting and stands naked in front of the floor length mirror on the back of bathroom door. He scrutinizes his figure thoroughly.

Jet black hair that is messy from pulling his shirt over his head. Tired eyes that are as dark as a black hole and reflect the disdain that he is feeling at the moment. His dark, tan skin is scarred in many places. There is some sort of a beard on his chin. Then, his eyes hit shoulders. From his shoulders, they head down to his stump. Harsh scars litter the remains of his arms. They are very light on his dark skin and raised. He runs his right hand over the largest of the scar. The scar is about 16 inches long starting from the inside of his upper arm, down and under the bottom of his stump, and up his arm towards his shoulder. It was from when the doctors amputated the mangled arm and damaged tissue. They used staples and stitches to keep it closed up. Getting everything removed was the most painful experience he has every felt. Even more painful than the scar on his lower left side.

He rubs a finger over the puckered scar. It's from a stray bullet during his first tour in Iraq. It hurt like a bitch. But, besides those two scars, many more scars litter his arms and torso. Each from different weapons, most of them are from knives when he and his team were practicing. Some are from the flying shrapnel of different things exploding from the bombs. His legs are also littered with scars. Training to be in the military took a toll on his body. Most were on a physical level, hence the scars. He drops his arm to his side and just stares in the mirror.

His head is buzzing with questions concerning his relationship with Altair. How can he stand to see all of these scars? How can he handle a cripple who can only do so much without help? How can Altair stand it? He can't fully hold Altair, he can only hold hands with him on the right side, hell, he can't hold his tray of food properly! He jumps at the slightly move; his hand moves to his waist to pull his gun. He wakes the both of them up in the middle of night, crying his eyes out because of a nightmare he has. Altair puts up with way to much for his sake. It might be better if the two just broke up.

Malik chokes on a sob at that thought. Since he came back from Iraq 3 years ago, Altair has been by side through every doctors appointment, every infection from the open wound, and every recurring nightmare that happens every once in a while. Malik owes his life to Altair. Malik would've taken his life if it wouldn't have been for Altair. But, now it doesn't seem worth it. He feels like shit. He feels like nothing. Altair could do so much better than him, a crippled and broken man. Altair is perfect compared to him. Altair should've packed his bags and left years ago, even before his accident. Dating someone in the military is never easy. Especially when you get a phone call saying that your beloved was critically injured in a bombing. Altair should've never gotten involved with him. It would've saved the two of them a lot of heartache. Especially now, since, breaking up seems to be the best thing to do.

Malik just breaks down. The tears stream down his face and onto his scarred torso. Sobs wrack his tanned body as he lets out the pain of 3 years out. It's been 3 years since he cried like this. 3 years since the death of his beloved baby brother. More sobs wrack his body at the thought of his late brother. The memories of that night flash before his eyes, making him relive the pain all over again.

The sound of a door slamming shut and someone calling 'I'm home', doesn't even register to the broken man. He doesn't hear the footsteps of someone running towards the bathroom calling his name. And it doesn't even register when the bathroom door opens and his lover appears before him. What _does_ register are the arms that wrap around his shaking body. Malik collapses in Altair's arms and the two sink down to the cold tile floor. Malik tightens his arm around Altair's neck and tangles his hand in his short hair. Altair also tightens his grip and whispers soothing words in Malik's ear. Altair softly caresses Malik's back, attempting to comfort the hysterical man.

Several minutes later and Malik's sobs have quieted down to sniffles, but the tears still flow down steadily. Altair pulls his head off of Malik's shoulder and kisses his lover on the cheek. Altair unwraps his arms from around Malik and gently grabs Malik's arm, pulling him to his feet. He gives Malik a chaste kiss on his lips before guiding him to the shower that is filled with steam from the hot water.

Altair gently pushes Malik to sit on the toilet. He goes over and adjusts the temperature in the shower to a more reasonable one. When it's at a decent temperature, Altair guides Malik into the shower. Once the two men are in, Altair then begins to gently bathe the unresponsive male. He massages the shampoo into his scalp and rinses. Then he takes a wash cloth and fills it with Old Spice body wash. Softly, Altair washes Malik with the wash cloth. He takes care of washing his stump, knowing the appendage is still highly sensitive to the touch. He rinses off the man and turns off the water. He leaves Malik in the shower to go grab the softest and fluffiest towel they have. Once in his hands, he rushes to wrap Malik in the towel and dry him off. Once dry, Altair helps dress Malik in the boxers and sweatpants he picked out earlier.

"C'mon, love, let's get you to bed," the soft words help ease some of the crying. Malik mutely nods and allows Altair to guide him to bed. Altair tucks Malik in before changing out of his soaking clothes into something dry. After he is dry, he lies down next to his lover.

Altair give Malik a chaste kiss, resting his forehead against Malik's forehead. Gold eyes meet obsidian ones in an intense stare.

"Malik," Altair softly says, "what's wrong, love?" The tears seem to increase because of that one question. Calloused fingers gently wipe away the tears. Altair places another soft kiss against his lips. "Malik, you know you can tell me anything, right? Please, tell me what's wrong!"

"I-I...I think...I think we should break up..." Malik trails off with a choked sob. Altair's hands fall from Malik's face. Malik looks aways and cries heavily into his hand. Altair sits up in shock. He looks in disbelief as Malik mutters those words. How could Malik throw away the 10 years they had together as a couple? They might have been tough, but they have been the damn best 10 years in his 27 years on earth.

"Malik, both you and I know that you wouldn't throw away our 10 year relationship! You need me as much as I need you! Hell, we were talking about getting married! What the hell brought this on? Did someone tell you something? If so, give me their name so I can beat their fucking heads in!" Altair is fuming with anger from Malik's proposition. Altair roughly grabs Malik's shaking shoulders and tries to hold him still. The action and the words only make his sob harder. This sight of the broken and defeated man thoroughly breaks Altair's heart. No one wants to see the one they love the most break down in tears like this,

"No!" Malik's outburst scares Altair. The sobbing man looks dead on into Altair's eyes and manages a glare. "No, we can't stay in this relationship anymore! I want to know how you put up with me even after all that's happened. Most sane people would've left ages ago. So, why are you still here? Why do you still stay with me? I'm nothing. I'm just a broken and battered man. No one wants me. I'm not the man you need in your life. I'm absolutely nothing. I'm not worth the love you give me. Hell, I'm not worth the fucking dirt under your nails! I'm not worth anything..." The crying starts again as Malik pours out his concerns to Altair. Altair looks dumbstruck. Something must've brought this on. Some jackass must've said something to him. And when Altair finds that jackass, he's gonna kick his ass so hard, that his ancestors during the Crusades will feel it.

"Malik, I'm gonna ask this again. Did someone tell you something? You never act like this. You know how much I love you. These past 10 years have been blissful. I would never trade them for anything in the world. Yeah, we've had our ups and downs, but most couples do. And you are so worth it. You are worth everything! You are worth those sleepless nights when you have nightmares. You are worth every dollar spent on hospital bills. You are worth more than my life. You may not be the perfect man, but you are absolutely fucking perfect to me. Don't let anyone tell you other wise. If they do, tell me their names and I will go and kick their ass. Malik, I love you more than life itself. Please don't let anyone tell you you aren't worth it. Please!" Malik stares, dumbstruck. He never expected those words to come out of his lover's mouth. He expected Altair to explode in anger because Malik finally came to his senses about their relationship. Malik's heart fills with joy from those words. He leans in and crushes his lips to Altair's in a bruising kiss. The passion in that one kiss clears Malik's mind of all doubts. How could he have doubted Altair's love for him? How could he have believed what Jerry said?

When the two break apart, Altair looks at Malik, expecting an answer from the once crying man. Malik breaks and tells Altair about everything that has happened today. The look in Altair's eye darkens as he hears about what Jerry said. When Malik finishes, it feel like a weight is lifted from his chest. He is comforted to know that Altair took in every word.

"Tomorrow, you're going to call in sick. I'm going to call in sick. We're going to spend the whole day tomorrow. I'm gonna show you how much you mean to me and that you are worth all the shit that has happened in the past 10 years. But, for now, just go to sleep and rest. We both need sleep," Altair says after thinking over what Malik said. Malik nods and wraps his single arm around Altair. Altair does the same and brings Malik tightly to his chest. Malik closes his eyes and is out like a light almost immediately.

Altair smiles lightly and places a sweet kiss on the top of his head. "Good night, my love."

* * *

><p>The next day, Altair and Malik did call in sick and spent the whole day proving their love. It was the best day of both of the two men's lives. Malik now has no doubts in his mind that Altair doesn't love him. The love between the two is so strong that you can practically see it.<p>

However, a few days after their day of love, when Malik went to school, Jerry apologized profusely and looked to have a healing black eye. Malik thought it was highly suspicious, but when he got home that night and saw Altair's bruised knuckles...well, he knew that Altair would do anything for him to prove that he was worth it. In the words of Altair and P!nk, he is fucking perfect.


End file.
